Palisade Blade Programming computers
The following computers are located in the Programming department of Palisade Bank Corporation's Palisade Blade-01 facility, which is located in the Blade Plaza of Prague and featured in the System Rift expansion for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Lenka Muzik's computer Security rating: 1. Lavawall Update From: Dominik Jaks To: Lenka Muzik Lenka, We’ve had an amazing month. Some new hires and our ﬁrst hire for Lavawall 7. Crazy! Lavawall Project Update Features: • Lavawall 4 Update (Features finalized & fully tested, minor bugs, READY FOR ROLL-OUT NEXT MONTH) • Lavawall 5 Update (Production started) • Lavawall 6 Update (New Team Members hired/appointed) • Lavawall 7 Update (New Team Lead promoted) Dominik Jaks Lavawall Programmer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Vision Benefits From: Isabella Trembliska To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, I am proud to announce a revision to our Health Insurance package. All Employees: >Routine eye exam: 50% discount >Eyeglass lenses: 50% discount >Eyeglass frames: 50% discount >Contact lens & exam fees: 50% discount >Laser vision correction: 50% discount >Non-prescription sunglasses: 25% discount for eyeglass lens options and extra pairs of glasses (including sunglasses) >Augmented eye exam: 25% discount >Augmented eye maintenance, surgery, & removal: 25% discount Seniors, Leads, and Managers: >Routine eye exam: covered in full >Eyeglass lenses: covered in full >Eyeglass frames: 50% discount >Contact lens & exam fees: covered in full >Laser vision correction: 50% discount >Non-prescription sunglasses: 25% discount for eyeglass lens options and extra pairs of glasses (including sunglasses) >Augmented eye exam: 50% discount >Augmented eye maintenance, surgery, & removal: 50% discount If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to come see me. Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Moment of Silence From: Ashani Talwar (CEO) To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, In supporting the victims of the attacks of in Prague, we would like to ask you to observe a moment of silence tomorrow afternoon at 3pm. Ashani Talwar Chief Executive Officer Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Dominik Jaks' computer Security rating: 1. Client log in problem From: Kara Lee To: Dominik Jaks Dominik, A client of ours, Mr. Prahm of Steiner-Bisley GmbH is having trouble logging in again. He says he is using the same password, but it is not working. Can you please look into the problem and remedy it ASAP? Thanks. Kara Lee Sr. Client Services | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This conﬁdential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Mold Fumigation From: Michelle Duroskova To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, After a study and estimate from two independent inspectors, management has elected to go with the fumigation option for the mold problem in our service corridors. This option allows the largest area of space to be treated at one time. The inspectors have informed us that we may have to do this process six times a year. The fumigation will only take place during the night shift, so most people reading this e-mail will not be inconvenienced. TODAY/ TOMORROW: 2nd Floor, West & East Corridor Next week’s fumigation location will be communicated to you via e-mail. For those of you who are working during the night shift. There are plenty of risks with fumigation. The lack of residual protection, possible damage of materials, and toxicity. Please use caution and avoid all corridors during fumigation. Thank you for your co-operation! Michelle Duroskova Office Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Morning Fruit Warning From: Michelle Duroskova To: All Blade-01 Employees Greetings to all, We have noticed for the last couple of weeks, that there isn’t fruits left for breakfast on the 3rd floor around 8H30am when most of the people are not in yet. Please be respectful of your colleagues and limit yourself to 1 (one) fruit for oranges, apples, banana, etc... and a reasonable quantity of the berries. Furthermore, those fruits are for your breakfast and not to complete your lunch bag. Thank you for your co-operation! Michelle Duroskova Office Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. New Fragrance Rule From: Isabella Trembliska To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, Please note that due to staff sensitivity, the office’s strict NO FRAGRANCE rule is serious. Some of you have spread the rumour that it was all a joke e-mail. ■ THE NO FRAGRANCE RULE IS 100% REAL. Again, here’s a reasonably complete list of products we’re concerned about: Perfume, cologne, aftershave, scented hand or body lotions or cosmetics, scented soap, deodorant, shampoo or conditioner, hair gels and sprays, sunscreen, insect repellent, essential oils, scented candles, clothing washed with scented detergent, and fragrant fabric softeners or dryer sheets. Just this morning I had to send an employee home and fined them for two hours of work. They had been told no fragrances and had been careful not to use cologne or aftershave, but one of them had used hair gel, which was immediately and obviously fragrant. Be aware of the seriousness of this issue and refrain from wearing any fragrance. Thank you in advance. Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Gabriella Miko Security rating: 2. Hackers Identified From: Zuzana Matejkova To: Gabriella Miko Gabiella, The Lavawall identiﬁed four new hackers this week. There seems to be more and more lately! We have the “7oNgT@!L” grasping at straws! HACKERNAME: “Facosta” HACKER GROUP: “7oNgT@!L” REAL NAME: Fernando Costa DOB: 07/22/05 Country: COLOMBIA Citizen: CANADA HACKER NAME: “A. _” HACKER GROUP: "7oNgT@!L” REAL NAME: Miriam Morales DOB: 02/13/07 Country: USA Citizen: MEXICO/CANADA HACKER NAME: “P_L_U_G ” HACKER GROUP: “7oNgT@!L” REAL NAME: Shara Morgan DOB: 10/30/07 Country: CANADA Citizen: CANADA HACKER NAME: “Benedek” HACKER GROUP: “7oNgT@!L” REAL NAME; Gerard Pappa DOB: 01/02/05 Country: CANADA Citizen: CHINA/CANADA MEASURES TAKEN: CANADIAN CYBERCRIMES UNIT ALERTED, GLOBAL BANK ACCOUNTS & ASSETS FROZEN, INTERPOL ALERTED, ALL COMPUTER HARDWARE CLONED-COPIED-DESTROYED Zuzana Matejkova Jr. Lavawall Programmer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Cyber Attacks Report From: Antonin Baba To: Gabriella Miko Gabriella, Here is this week's report on Cyber Attack attempts on the Palisade lavawall. External Defences (Lavawall): Attempted cyber-attacks from Europe: 4,184,511 Attempted cyber-attacks from Asia: 18,881,810 Attempted cyber-attacks from Africa: 5,221,548 Attempted cyber-attacks from North America: 11,775,198 Attempted cyber-attacks from South America: 4,230,842 Attempted cyber-attacks from Australia: 1,195 Attempted cyber-attacks from Antarctica: 12 Attempted cyber-attacks from Satellites: 1,392,667,371 Attempted cyber-attacks from ORIGIN UNKNOWN: 32,768 Number of cyber-attacks that penetrated the Lavawall: 0 Antonin Baba Sr. Lavawall Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Daycare Services From: Stepan Kratochvil To: All Blade-01 Employees Hello Everyone, We have fully negotiated a deal for all Palisade Blade part time and full time employees with Teresa's Day Care. (They at located near Blade Plaza.) Please note that the cost of their services would be covered in full by Palisade Bank Corporation. One of the great things about Teresa’s Day Care is the surveillance. The day care facility has 1,000 connected web-cams, so you can always keep an eye on your child or watch the quality work done by the care-givers. In order to obtain a personalized offer and to see how their services can help you, please come see me at any time. Thank you and have a great day! Stepan Kratochvil Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Flies in the office From: Michelle Duroskova To: All Blade-01 Employees Hello Everyone, After an extensive investigation that included hiring an infestation specialist we have ﬁgured out where the fruit ﬂy problem originated. The problem is stemming from the recycle bins for the food and beverage cans. For some reason, most employees are not completely emptying and/or rinsing out their cans before placing them in the bins. We kindly ask that you take the time to empty and rinse all cans and containers before placing them in the bins. This will greatly help us to rid the office of the fruit fly problem. Thank you for your co-operation and understanding! Michelle Duroskova Office Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Zuzanna Matejkova's computer Security rating: 4. CodeHex Update From: Lenka Muzik To: Zuzana Matejkova Zuzana, CodeHex 3.1.0 is now available! Here is the list of changes from the last version: New features CodeHex Desktop >CodeHex-Chex now supports a local dictionary personalized to each user. >After exporting, the binary that allows the user to navigate to the ﬁle now also offers the possibility to directly open the binary hybrid blend state in its associated editor. >Prep-Wizard widget now accepts mouse clicks on the asset rootname to open it (very similar to the recent ultra-code new range documents widget). The mouse icon is now modifying to better show the user that the highlighted asset is clickable and actionable (instead of dormant). CodeHex Web >Signal-YANN real time delayed update through ALET through all Code-Hex Web (no more F10 to refresh the page). This requires a Prep-Wizard trigger to run the T-NEILC. >Find & Replace feature including scoping impact by scissor language and time range. >Intermediate Progress View: global progress, progress by socket type, code assets that are fully encoded, partially encoded and not yet encoded. Managers can also monitor which code assets are out-of-date. >Positive and Negative Feedback during exportation. Optimized the exportation from > 52 minutes down to 27 minutes and displayed progress. Added the ability to select single binary language for even shorter processing time. The import and export is now cancellable at any time and does not result in a crash state holding pattern. For now, only one authorized user can import and export at the same time. Bug ﬁxes >Search and Replace >Performance optimization of the global search. >Fix a crash when trying a search and then a replace on a metadata of type string but having no formatting capabilities. General >Fix a huge performance degradation when a lot of files were checked out by a CodexHex user. >Copy/Paste from Lync application to script view no longer causes CodexHex to crash. The CodeHex Team, Lenka Muzik Software Management | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Ball Prank From: Rudolf Ammer To: Zuzana Matejkova Zuzana, Nice job on setting up the ball pit at Petra’s desk. I hope I am here to see her face when she comes back from vacation. I really hope that Talwar and Oshiro do not cut their London visit short. They are not huge fans of pranks. Make sure to clean it up before they come back. Rudolf Ammer Sr. Lavawall Programmer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Moment of Silence Same as Moment of Silence, above. Petra Novakova's computer Security rating: 3 Database Report From: Zuzana Matejkova To: Petra Nova kova Petra, Here is the latest report. Sorry for the delay. Internal: Database Management Client ﬁles accessed: 641 times Client DATA UPLOADED: 441.2 Terrabytes Client DATA DELETED: 5.3 Terrabytes Client DATA DOWNLOADED: 579.4 Terrabytes Client OVERAGE WARNING: 3 Client OVERUSE WARNING: 1 Client FILE(S) COMPROMISED: 0 Client FILE(S) CORRUPTED: 0 Enjoy your vacation, Zuzana Matejkova Jr. Lavawall Programmer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. RE: Lost Pass-Port From: Terrence Collins To: Petra Nova kova Miss. Novakova, The Pass-Port has been ﬂagged as missing/lost. No one has used it since you walked out of here. It will not open anything now. We will issue you a new one when you return from your vacation. Regards, Terrence Collins Security Manager - Blade-01 Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Petra Novakova To: Terence Collins Subject: Lost Pass-Port Officer Collins, l just realized that my Pass-Port is missing. It may have been stolen. There was a strange augmented homeless person who bumped into me when I left work. I think they may have picked my pocket. I am going on vacation tomorrow to Reunion Island for two weeks. Please call or let me know if there is any problem. Petra Toilets Memo From: Michelle Duroskova To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, We would like to bring to your attention several events that took place in the restrooms, especially concerning the toilets. Last few days, many service calls were placed through our Building Manager related to clogged toilets. Despite the use of multiple special products, they were not able to uncork them properly and a plumber had to come on site to fix the problems. For ech visit, it was realized that the toilets had the same problem: They were clogged due to a massive and excessive use of toilet paper. This problem causes additional and unnecessary costs to the company. TIP: Simply flush more frequently rather than fill it with a bunch of paper like we are filling a stuffed turkey during the Holidays! Believe me, this will greatly help... or at least minimize any other interventions from the plumber! :) Thank you for your co-operation! Michelle Duroskova Office Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Mold Fulmigation Same as Mold Fulmigation, above. Rudolf Ammer's computer Security rating: 4 Troutﬁre v7 Review From: Zuzana Matejkova To: Rudolf Ammer Rudolf, If I had to describe Troutfire v7 in two words it would be: "Problems" and “Puzzling.” We should not download the latest update of Troutﬁre v7. The latest version of this software takes many of the disappointing aspects of v6 and repackages them as optional aspects. It's poor design and the user interface feels like Troutﬁre is purposely trying to get in the way of your work instead of helping you. The color scheme for EVERYTHING in the menus involves black and grey. In all other versions of Troutﬁre, the default colors were clear: • "GREEN" means "CLEAR" • "YELLOW" means "MINOR ISSUE" • "RED" means "MAJOR ERROR" They have been replace with: • "LIGHT GREY" means "CLEAR" • "MEDIUM GREY" means "MINOR ISSUE" • "DARK GREY" means "MAJOR ERROR" I’ve tried working with this and made more mistakes than I can count. Also, I’m not sure how they did it, but multiple cell copy & pasting is now worse than ever. I recommend that nobody on the team update to Troutfire v7 until the first update is released. Too many bugs and too many horrible choices. Zuzana Matejkova Jr. Lavawall Programmer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. New Fragrance Rule Same as New Fragrance Rule, above. Daycare Services Same as Daycare Services, above. Flies in the office Same as Flies in the office, above. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift computers